


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by Shiptoendallships



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiptoendallships/pseuds/Shiptoendallships
Summary: Prompt: them trying to cook dinner for joyce who's working late again? maybe lasagna or sth and they've never properly cooked before, so the kitchen is A Mess.





	Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from one of my faves, so I hope I did it justice! If you wanna follow me or send me prompts, I'm on Tumblr at thingerstrangs2!

“Mike!” Will yelled after hanging up the phone with his mom. 

“What’s wrong?!” His boyfriend came careening around the corner to where Will stood in the kitchen. 

“Nothing,” Will responds slowly while looking at Mike with concern. “I’m not always dying when I call for you, you know.” 

Mike glares at him for a moment. “That’s not funny. What’s going on?”

“You know it’s how I cope, Mike. Anyway,” Will says while walking further into the kitchen. “Mom is working late again, so I was thinking we could cook dinner so it’s ready when she gets home. I’m thinking lasagna!” 

Mike stares, dumbfounded as Will starts bustling around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans. When Will moves to turn the oven on, Mike finally realizes he’s serious. 

“Will, we don’t know how to cook anything, much less lasagna. Let’s just wait for her.” 

“Come on, how hard can it be? I’ve seen mom do it a million times.” Will smirks over at Mike, knowing full well what he’s thinking, but Mike just rolls his eyes, shoves his sleeves higher on his arms, and moves to help Will get the ingredients out. 

They move through the recipe Joyce has written down pretty quickly, getting it into the oven with just the right amount of time for it to cook before she gets home. It isn’t until they rest for a moment that they take in the Disaster that is the kitchen. 

“Shit, your mom is going to kill us babe.” Mike looks around wide eyed at the bowls and pans dripping sauce all over the sink and counter, and briefly wonders how they managed to get sauce on the actual ceiling.... Like seriously, when did that happen?

“Maybe she’ll find it… endearing?” Will says hopefully. Mike shakes his head just as he hears keys jangling outside. Their eyes widen as Joyce walks through the door almost two hours earlier than she had said she’d be home. 

“Hey boys I’m home! What’s that smell?” She turns around the corner with a huge smile on her face that falls for just a second when she sees the mess but she plasters it back on before hugging Will. “Did you guys make dinner? That’s so sweet!” 

“We’re really sorry for the mess, I promise we’ll clean it, we can clean it right now --” Will starts prattling on before Joyce stops him and lifts his chin so he looks at her. 

“This was really sweet of you guys, I’m not mad. Why don’t we all clean it up together while we wait for… wait what did you make?” 

“Lasagna!” Will says excitedly now that he knows he’s not in trouble. Joyce’s eyes flicker for a second with a hint of apprehension before she smiles wide. 

“Lasagna?! That sounds amazing!” 

And that’s how Mike Wheeler found himself standing on a chair in the Byers’ kitchen, scrubbing pasta sauce off the ceiling while smiling at Will and his mom, who were not so much cleaning as they were having a dance party to the music Joyce had put on. But he wouldn’t have wanted his night to go any differently.


End file.
